1. Field of the Invention
One technology that is disclosed by the present specification relates to technology that will download compressed data of image objects from an external device, and create decompressed data by decompressing the downloaded compressed data in order to create print data.
2. Description of the Related Art    (1) There are printers in existence that will download compressed data of an image object from an external device, create decompressed data by decompressing the downloaded compressed data, and convert the created decompressed data into print data. The decompressed data is, for example, bit map data that is expressed by multilayered RGB (e.g., 256 layers). The print data is bitmap data that is expressed by layers that are smaller than the decompressed data. The number of layers of print data will depend upon the specific construction of the printer. In other words, with a printer that uses only the presence and absence of dots to print, the print data will be expressed by 2 layers (e.g., 0 and 1). In contrast, with a printer that uses large dots, medium dots, small dots, and no dots to print, the print data will be expressed by 4 layers (e.g., 0, 1, 2 and 3).    (2) There are printers in existence that create print data in band units. For example, this type of printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-96506.    (3) There are printers in existence that can execute so-called index printing. In other words, there are printers in existence that will adjust a plurality of image objects so as to print on one page. For example, this type of printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-312069.